Habitaciones de hotel
by flowersdontlast
Summary: Familiares extraños que se encuentran en habitaciones de hotel. 1/3. Tim Drake/Jason Todd, prereboot.
1. Habitaciones de hotel

**Habitaciones de hotel**

I.

Aparece una noche en la habitación de hotel en la que se está quedando Tim. Le dice 'Ey', y cuando él intenta cerrar la puerta pone el pie entre esta y el marco.

Tim podría rompérselo, pero decide que tiene curiosidad por saber qué pasa. Qué quiere.

Jason no lleva máscara. Su única arma, el cuchillo, que Tim siente más que ve, está en la caña de la bota derecha.

- ¿Qué quieres?

Tim se da la vuelta y entra en la habitación. Sabe que Jason le está mirando la espalda, desnuda y llena de cicatrices, la mayoría recientes, mientras cierra la puerta tras él.

-Me ha dicho un pajarito que estás buscando a Bruce.

Existen chistes malos y ichistes malos/chistes. Este no le haría gracia ni al Joker.

- ¿Te lo ha dicho Batman?

- Qué va. El crío ese loco que es el nuevo Robin.

Es difícil saber qué piensa en realidad cuando todo lo dice como si nada pudiera importarle.

- El caso, Red Robin, es que Bruce está muerto.

Y ahí se acaban las bromas.

- Sé que no lo está.

- ¿Cómo?

Si pensara que le va a creer, se lo diría. O si pensara que es asunto suyo.

No es el caso.

Se lo dice, y, de pronto, Jason parece más alto. Más amenazante. Frío.

No más que Tim.

- Lárgate, Todd.

Y, durante un momento, parece que va a obedecer y todo.

Pero, al final, lo que hace e acercarse más. Pasos lentos, controlados, más pensados para rodear e intimidar que para prevenir un escape. Tim se tensa inconscientemente, se prepara para saltar, para esquivar. Para golpear.

Jason se detiene frente a él, y hay algo. Algo raro. Porque le mira y le mira de arriba a abajo, y Tim no puede interpretar la expresión de su rostro y está empezando a sentirse incómodo.

- ¿Qué haces - y tiene que aclararse la garganta - qué estás haciendo?

Jason se encoge de hombros - "Ni lo sé ni me importa" - y sigue mirándole, ausente, y Tim no se atreve a moverse. Es el suyo un silencio que sostiene en frágil equilibrio las acciones futuras de ambos.

Finalmente, Jason alza una mano. La acerca a la cara de Tim, donde antes en la noche alguien le pegó un puñetazo, y la deja ahí, flotando sobre la piel rota.

Tim siente el calor sobre la mejilla, y también puede olerle. Cuero y loción de afeitar, debajo sudor y sangre.

Dirá lo que quiera, pero sigue oliendo igual que ellos. Sigue siendo uno de ellos.

- Jason-

Él quita la mano, y con una última mirada turbulenta, abandona la habitación.

Tim se deja caer en la cama. No tiene ni idea de lo que iba a decir.

Pero cree que podría haber sido importante.

II

Jason reaparece unos días más tarde. Otro hotel, otra ciudad, unas heridas distintas que duelen igual que siempre.

Esta vez, Tim tiene todo el costado magullado, una enorme huella en forma de bota que empieza a ponerse amarilla, y se ha roto un dedo del pie al escapar de una explosión.

Llega a su habitación, y ahí está Jason. Tirado en su cama y viendo la tele, la mitad del mini bar a su alrededor.

Está viendo dibujos. Los Simpson, un capítulo antiguo. Cuando Tim entra por la ventana - cojeando, blanco como un fantasma y de peor humor - se levanta y se estira.

Tim puede ver los bultos de los revólveres bajo la chaqueta de cuero.

Se yergue y le mira a los ojos, desafiante, ignorando el dolor. Durante unos segundos, se mantienen la mirada, y Tim está seguro de que va a terminar la noche con algunas lesiones más.

Jason bufa entonces, su boca una media sonrisa de burla, y vuelve a dejarse caer en la cama deshecha. Tim se relaja, pero no se quita la capucha.

- ¿Has mirado en Londres?

Tim no se esperaba eso.

- Aún no.

- Ve a Londres.

Con eso, Jason se levanta y se acerca a la ventana. Comienza a ponerse el casco.

- ¿Por qué?

Jason no le responde. No en realidad.

- No eres el único con contactos, Drake.

Y vuelve a marcharse.

III

Tim va a Londres. Bruce regresa. Salvan el mundo otra vez.

No le ve de nuevo hasta que vuelve a Gotham.

Allí, Jason le encuentra de nuevo. Tim vuelve a casa de hacer las rondas. Está cansado, sí, pero tampoco demasiado. No más de lo normal. Por primera vez en lo que parece una eternidad, no se ha roto nada.

Levanta la vista, y ahí está. Esperándole. Sentado en una cornisa, la espalda apoyada contra la pared del edificio, los pies colgando a veinte metros de altura. Lleva la máscara puesta y se come un perrito caliente con el casco entre las rodillas.

Tim - Red Robin - se balancea hasta llegar a su lado, la capa una sombra que le sigue y se adapta a sus movimientos. Jason le saluda sin mirarle, demasiado ocupado, al parecer, con su cena.

Tim tiene tiempo, y se sienta a su lado. El olor a cuero y sudor se mezcla con el de la salsa del perrito y algo que parece pólvora. Se quedan en silencio durante unos minutos. Y es extraño, pero a Tim no se le hace para nada incómodo.

En cuanto Jason acaba, comienza a hablar.

- Así que encontraste a Bruce.

- Sí.

- Red Robin, el Detective.

Lo dice con amargura - como siempre - pero Tim escucha algo por debajo, como un ultrasonido, que suena a orgullo, alivio.

Y es ridículo, y Jason Todd es una de sus personas menos favoritas, pero, durante un segundo, Tim se siente estúpidamente satisfecho de sí mismo.

- Por supuesto.

Dejan que el viento nocturno ocupe el espacio entre ambos. Permiten que crezca la tensión hasta que no pueden más, y Tim vuelve a abrir la boca.

- Todd-

- Cállate, Drake.

Tiene los labios cortados, y la boca le sabe a tabaco, ketchup y sangre. Pero, en cuanto a besos, no está nada mal. Termina demasiado pronto, y le deja con ganas de más.

Sin embargo, Tim no es idiota. Sabe reconocer los caminos que terminan sin empezar, y las decisiones difíciles son su especialidad. Salta de la cornisa antes de tomar una que les cambie la vida para siempre, e intenta convencerse de que no, en realidad no está huyendo.

Tomar la decisión más lógica no tiene nada que ver con la cobardía.

_fin de la primera parte_


	2. Los pasos, según el plan

Los pasos, según el plan

La inevitabilidad del choque siempre le sorprende. No es una sensación a la que esté acostumbrado. Para Tim, la vida está hecha del sabor de los planes bien ejecutados, del regusto amargo que le deja en la boca la previsibilidad.

Jason está hecho de caos, del tipo de locura que impulsó a la persona que inventó la ruleta rusa y la convirtió en un juego.

Desde cierto punto de vista, no es más que un reto, un puzzle, un rompecabezas hecho de fotos e imágenes de cámara de seguridad y uniformes ensangretados.

Jason Todd está loco, loco de odio, rabia y dolor. Se matará algún día, y es lo bastante hábil como para llevarse a la mitad del mundo por delante mientras está en ello.

Es por eso que Tim no se sorprende. En el caos de Red Hood, es esa idea, esa certeza, lo único que le ancla a la realidad, mientras el mundo vuela en pedazos y el calor levanta ampollas en la piel de su espalda.

Golpean el asfalto con fuerza, Jason debajo y Tim encima, y ruedan y ruedan hasta dar contra las ruedas de un coche.

Jason le empuja hasta que Tim da con su culo en el suelo, y después se quita el casco, furioso.

- ¡¿Qué coño haces, Drake?

Tim tiene que leer las palabras en sus labios - cortados, manchados de sangre - porque aún le zumban los oídos.

Tiene que decirle a Bruce que le diga a Lucius que mejore el material aislante de los trajes. Quizá algún tipo de corcho sintético... o un vacío artificial.

Jason gruñe, aún despatarrado en el suelo, y Tim vuelve al presente. ¿Una concusión? Tiene que concentrarse.

- Salvarte la vida.

Le duele el torso como si le hubiera pateado un caballo, pero no cree tener ninguna costilla rota. Aparte de algunas quemaduras leves, y el golpe que se ha dado en la cabeza - ¿cuándo? No puede recordarlo - está relativamente ileso.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya has muerto una vez. Creo que - se está mareando. Mierdamierdamierda. Sigue hablando, no pierdas la consciencia -, creo que con una vale.

¿Qué estás diciendo, Tim?

No sabe quién pregunta eso.

Le cuesta fijar la mirada en las cosas.

- ¿Drake?

- Golpe... en la cabeza.

- No me jodas.

Le duele la cabeza. Siente la piel húmeda, caliente e hinchada bajo la capucha. El pelo se le pega en mechones a la frente. Tim se está mareando, siente la inconsciencia respirándole en el cuello, y no, no puede desmayarse ahí. Está con el puñetero Jason Todd, mientras las llamas consumen el edificio a su espalda. No han acabado con todos sus enemigos - una banda de narcotraficantes - y está lejos de Gotham, de América, de toda ayuda.

Tim lucha contra la oscuridad, y pierde.

Algún lugar en alguna isla del Caribe. Hace calor - húmedo y sofocante -, y la habitación del motel en el que se está quedando Jason huele a cosas muertas, a sudor y a pies. Después de un par de semanas allí, él ya se ha acostumbrado. Sin embargo, el hedor es lo primero que golpea a Tim en cuanto se despierta.

Está tumbado en una cama deshecha, en una habitación pequeña y desordenada en la que suena el ruido de alguien duchándose. A través de la ventana abierta le llegan el sonido de coches, conversaciones, y la luz anaranjada del atardecer. Le duele la cabeza, y durante un par de confusos y maravillosos instantes, Tim cierra los ojos y se concentra en la caricia de la cálida brisa que entra por la ventana sobre su piel desnuda.

¿Dónde está su traje?

Tim abre los ojos al tiempo que la ducha deja de sonar. Está fuera de la cama y revolviendo entre el desastre de armas y ropa sucia que es la habitación antes siquiera de haber procesado la información.

Está mirando debajo de la cama cuando se abre la puerta del baño. Tim se levanta a toda prisa, y se encuentra con un muy mojado y muy poco vestido Jason Todd.

- Si estás buscando tu traje - se aparta el pelo húmedo de la frente, y le mira, socarrón, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho lleno de cicatrices - está en el armario.

Tim es muy consciente de que está en ropa interior en la habitación de la persona que le precedió como Robin, que, además, es uno de los principales enemigos de su mentor, un loco homicida, y, también, el tío al que besó aquella vez en Gotham.

No le cuesta demasiado recordar por qué le pareció una buena idea, en aquel momento. La compulsión sigue ahí, escondida tras el latir en su cabeza y la sangre seca.

Darle la espalda es mala idea. Tim abre las puertas de madera - pegajosas, a causa de la humedad y la falta de limpieza -, y mira en el interior del armario, vigilando por el rabillo del ojo a la figura medio desnuda que permanece inmóvil en el umbral del baño.

El sonido de las gotas de agua que caen de su pelo al suelo le distrae.

El traje está ahí, en una esquina, hecho un gurruño de cuero chamuscado. También están sus botas, manchadas de polvo. Tim olvida a Jason durante un par de segundos y lo saca, revisando primero con la mirada y luego con movimientos eficientes si falta algo.

- No he cogido nada. - Jason parece ofendido, y Tim no puede contener un resoplido burlón. - No soy un ladrón.

Tim le mira de frente entonces, la ceja izquierda algo levantada, y Jason aparta los ojos, el ceño fruncido.

Ambos están pensando en ese niño que intentó robar las ruedas del batmóvil y acabó siendo el compañero de uno de los vigilantes enmascarados más famosos de todos los tiempos. En el Robin que murió.

- Drake, lárgate.

Jason se pone a buscar entre la ropa revuelta que hay en la maleta abierta que está en el suelo. Saca una camiseta blanca y se la pone antes de deshacerse de la toalla, sin prestar atención a la presencia de Tim a su espalda.

- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

- No quería deberte nada.

- Ah. - lo suponía. Se siente extrañamente aliviado porque no sea por nada más.

Es más sencillo así.

O de eso intenta convencerse Tim mientras se mete en el baño, el uniforme un bulto arrugado en sus brazos y sin saber muy bien porque no está aprovechando las crecientes sombras para irse de allí. Cierra la puerta tras él, y tras dejar la ropa encima de la tapa del váter, abre el grifo de la ducha. El agua sale primero marrón y tibia, pero al poco tiempo cambia de color. Está bajándose los calzoncillos cuando Jason irrumpe el pequeño cuarto de baño, con un portazo y una mirada de desconfianza mezclada con confusión mezclada con algo más en los ojos.

- Te he dicho que te largues, Drake.

Tim le ignora. Deja que los boxers - oscuros, color carbón, especialmente diseñados por Wayne Tech para ser llevados bajo el uniforme - caigan al suelo de manchadas baldosas blancas. Sale de ellos y se mete bajo el chorro de agua fría, estremeciéndose ligeramente por culpa de la diferencia de temperatura.

La sangre seca se disuelve y cae en regueros de agua sucia hasta la porcelana resquebrajada, amarillenta, del suelo del pequeño cubículo. Tim cierra del todo las cortinas de la ducha - _para no mojar el suelo_ -, y se concentra en la sensación del débil chorro de agua helada en sus hombros doloridos.

Jason abre la cortinas de plástico de un tirón, le agarra de la nuca con una mano grande y caliente, y se mete aún vestido en la ducha para besarle.

Y es extraño, pero no sorpredente; se siente como el siguiente paso de un plan que Tim conoce de forma incosciente. A lleva a B y B lleva a morderle la boca y saborear la sangre mientras Jason le apreta el culo con una mano y le tira del pelo con la otra.

La realidad está empezando a perder su definición, pero Tim es incapaz de concentrarse en nada que no sea la falta de aire y el torrente de sensaciones que llegan de forma desordenada, caótica, como si su sistema nervioso hubiera perdido todo filtro. Todo va demasiado rápido, piensa con la espalda contra la pared sucia de la ducha, mientras se le clava el grifo en el muslo y Jason jadea en su boca.

Tim cierra los ojos e intenta convencerse de que el mundo está hecho de agua fría con sabor a cal, de olor a cuero y cigarrillos y heridas sin cicatrizar.


End file.
